


A Little Charm

by RaymondShaw



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Charm, F/M, explicitcontent, made without digital drawing tools, made without photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaymondShaw/pseuds/RaymondShaw
Summary: Just a little Charm (Charles x Sam) from Mongie's WebToon comic 'Let's Play'. Made without digital drawing tools or photoshop - just a hand-drawn base and coloring in Microsoft Paint. Hope you enjoy!Please appreciate that this took time and effort to make - if you want to copy it somewhere else, that's fine - just ask me first and credit me as the creator. Thankyou!
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 22





	1. Charming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarrieMaxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrieMaxwell/gifts).



> Drawn for my faithful commenter CarrieMaxwell.


	2. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If a scene like this doesn't appear in Season 3, I'm gonna scream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Charles' sex hair delicious? And that blush...


	3. Heart To Heart




	4. Diving In




	5. PANEL - Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A panel of Charm manips I fashioned into comic-style, like Mongie's work.


	6. Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For CarrieMaxwell.


	7. In The Stacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For CarrieMaxwell, who requested a library scene.


End file.
